Its the way it is
by Sparklenfadeaway
Summary: Jessa's had ups and downs like everyone else getting through childhod with family support. She's grown up now with problems that can't be solved so easily and trust that has been shattered. Can a few good men, help show her evil doesn't have to be the way
1. Pretty girl is suffering

I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. I do however own Jessa and others that are not known figures with the exception of Erin. Please keep all this in mind as i do not wished to be sued. I also have no affliation with WWE.

To help you understand this a little better, Martin who is Martin Lunde is better known to the wrestling world as Arn Anderson. He along with Flair, Benoit and the other Anderson were part of what is known as the Four Horsemen. I've never met him in my life, though I wouldn't mind. I respect him for what is was and still is to the sport. I have been watching wrestling for that long and I love what he accomplished on screen along with his partners and alone. He along with a few of the newer stars and other older ones are my favorites. I am going to try and stick with their actual names and not the on screen ones so I am sorry if it does get confusing. I hop eyou ilke the story and review with your questions and thoughts. They help me out.

**It's the way it is**

"I can't take it anymore. Get the hell out of my house now!" the petite brunette screamed.

"Babe, you're not thinking clearly right now. We can work this out."

"Oh the hell we can. I'm done, finished. There is no way in hell that I can take this anymore. What were you thinking? My own SISTER! How could you, you stupid, arrogant son of a…" her sentence was cut of with a sharp smack to the face. It was followed by a few more backhanded smacks bruising her face. She fell to the ground from his force. Hating her own weakness but she was too tired to fight back.

"I told you we can work this out. Why can't you stop overreacting and shut up for once in your life Jessa?" the man stormed around the house, all the time yelling how it was all her fault she wasn't as enticing as her sister. Jessa blocked out most of his words, they weren't anything new to her. She had heard them all her life. "You're too fat Jessa." Then "You know most men don't like a female smarter then they are." It was stupid she knew to even let those words get under her skin, but they always did. She hated being compared to 'Sexy Lexi.'

Crying Jessa made her way to her purse and grabbed her keys from the inside. Not knowing what else to do, she ran from the room and to her truck parked in the drive way. Hopping behind the wheel she started the engine and buckled her seat belt. Backing out of the drive way, she did the only other thing she knew and called her uncle.

"Hello."

"Aunt Erin, is Uncle Martin there?" Jessa asked in between sobs.

"Jessa, what happened?" Her aunt asked.

"I just.. I need to talk to Uncle Martin."

"Hold on sweetie I'll get him." Jessa turned on the highway leading to her uncle's house. She didn't know where else to go and her uncle always seemed to know what to do.

"Jessa, Where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Martin said through the line. He always had a soft spot for his niece. She looked to him as if he hung the stars and the moon in the sky, and he never wanted anything to hurt her.

"He hurt me."

"Who baby?"

"Justin. I can't believe.. I don't want to believe but I seen it."

"Honey where are you?"

"I'm on my way to your house. That's okay right? I don't know where else to go."

"That's fine sweetie. Erin can go up and turn down your bed here and we'll sit down and talk. Do you want me to start you some coffee or coco?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"I'd like that. I love you Uncle Mart. You're always great to me."

"You know I love you too sweetie. How far away are you?"

"I don't think I'm too far away. I'm probably driving faster then I should be."

"Well then slow down. I can't have anything happening to my favorite niece." Martin motioned for his wife to come closer. 'Can you go up and make sure Jessa's room is still in order. She needs somewhere to stay.' His wife nodded her head and walked up the stairs. "Jessa honey, I'm going to let you talk with Erin. She went to make sure your room is comfortable, but I have a few people in the house from a party. I'm going to have to let them know something has come up and we have to cut it short."

"No. Let them stay. I don't want you to change everything for me. I can go upstairs and stay out of the way."

"No it's okay. I'll worry about them in a moment but I don't want you to feel bad about anything. Here's Erin."

He handed his wife the phone and walked back into the other room. He could feel the heat rise up his neck and he was beyond pissed at this point that someone had hurt Jessa. He knew she wasn't given to flights of hysterics like her sister was, and if she said someone hurt her, her knew she wasn't lying. He was having a party at his house for a good friend of his and fellow horsemen; Chris Benoit had just turned 39 so they were having a birthday celebration.

"Guys I have a problem." Martin told the room full of wrestlers. "My niece is on her way here. Apparently someone did something to hurt her so she's coming to my house."

"Which niece Martin?" Chris asked. He had met some of Martin's family throughout the years and he hoped like hell it wasn't Alexis crying wolf to her uncle because someone didn't give her what she wanted.

"Jessa." Was the simple reply.

"Who the hell would hurt Jessa?" came Ric Flairs fast question.

"That's something I would like to know. I swear if someone hurt her, I'm going to kill them." He noticed headlights turning on his drive way and motioned to the guys she was there. He ran from his den out the door to meet Jessa as she practically fell from her truck.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you. If I knew there was this many people here I wouldn't have called you." Jessa said so fast he almost didn't understand her sentence.

"Hey I don't want to hear that. It's mostly people you know too. Come on. Let's get in the house." He motioned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He had yet to catch a glimpse of her face which was puffy from both the crying and hits she took. Erin had met them at the door and took Jessa's purse from her. She took note that she had nothing else with her which was a clear indication Jessa had been trying to make a fast escape. Her niece was the most organized person in the world, she never would have forgotten a thing if she was thinking straight. Jessa kept her head buried in her uncle's shirt and he moved to sit on the couch. Most of the people that were there, who didn't know Jessa had begun to clear out, leaving only Chris, Ric and their families along with Vince McMahon and his family including Paul Levesque who had met Jessa numerous times when she came to the shows put on close to the area.

"Jessa, honey look at me. Tell me what happened." Martin said smoothly.

"He hit me. I told him it was over and to get out of my house. He hit me and just kept hitting me." She said looking up. For the first time all the guys got a look at her face and seen the bruising. There were collective gasps from the females and nostrils flaring from the men who looked ready to fight.

"Why did you and Justin get into a fight?" Martin asked. Justin and Jessa had been dating for nearly 4 years and were engaged for the last year.

"He was sleeping with Lexi. I caught them when I went over to Dads. They were in her room and didn't care who was home. I ran out of there as fast as I could, but he seen me in the mirror. I don't think he cared though because he didn't get home until about an hour later, so he must have finished off before he bothered to come to me." She began crying again. "I swear I must be the stupidest female to ever have walked the face of the earth. Every guy who I dated in the past has always wanted her over me. Why didn't I see it coming?"

"Jessa those idiots don't deserve you." Chris stated simply.

"They are fucking nuts not to love you." Ric interjected. Jessa couldn't help but laugh. These men always had her back. They seen her through the hard times before and she knew she could count on them for a laugh when times got bad again.

"Justin didn't like me telling him to leave and that it was over. He freaked out on me. Told me to stop crying and we could 'work it out', I went to call him a few choice names and he hit me and just wouldn't stop until I fell to the floor. I know I should have fought him, I know I could have hurt him just as badly, I mean you all didn't teach me to fight for nothing, but I just couldn't bring myself to hit him back." She finished.

"I'm going to kill that bastard you know that right." Martin stated. "And Alexis is going to get a wake up call. She's gone to far now. My brother has babied her for far too long."

"Leave her alone. She'll hurt herself. There's no reason for anyone to help hurt her. Besides I like seeing people self destruct."

"Well how about you go upstairs and take a shower. We can get you something to take down the swelling and something for the headache you're bound to have. You can wear my t-shirt and sweats to sleep in."

"That sounds good. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you or Aunt Erin." She said hugging the older man tightly.

"Hey what are we? Chopped liver?" Ric said.

"No you're the most wonderful non-related uncles a girl could have." She laughed and moved to hug both Ric and Chris. "Happy Birthday. I sent you a card, but since I get to see you might as well say it in person too." She said when hugging Chris. "Thank you sweetie. Get some rest."

Jessa walked from the room and up the stairs moving down the hall to the bedroom she had occupied more then the one in her own home growing up. Her uncle was always more of a father to her then her own since Lexi was born. Alexis was the baby of the family and therefore the automatic favorite, and try as she might, Jessa couldn't hate her. She was plenty pissed off right now, but she didn't believe in really hating anyone. Well strike that sentence, she hated Justin. There was no way in hell she could just say she disliked him. Not after he hit her. She was afraid to look into the mirror in the bathroom so she just turned on the lights in the bedroom and left the bathroom door open to let the little light in. It was enough to see where things were, but she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror. Stripping down to nothing, she turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and stood under the spray.

She began to replay the whole day over in her head. The more she thought about it, the more tears fell from her eyes. She cursed her own stupidity that she didn't see it coming. Then continued to curse herself for showing a weakness over a worthless piece of crap. The tension that was in her shoulders began to loosen up so she moved to wash off and clean her hair. She felt the sting on her face as the soap touched certain areas and knew his watch must have cut her at some point. When she finished, she moved from the shower and wrapped herself in the robe hanging on the back of the door. Her aunt was waiting in the bedroom with clothes for her to sleep in and a cup of hot coco even though it was May. She grabbed the clothes and quickly changed then moved back to the bed and took the mug from her aunt's hands. She moved to sit on the edge with her back to her aunt and smiled when her aunt picked up the brush from the nightstand. It was tradition when she was younger her aunt would bring her coco and brush her hair before she went to bed. Granted being 22 years old now, it seemed a little strange but she took comfort in the fact that her family that counted was there for her making her feel safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Other side point of view)

Martin couldn't believe the sight before him, Jessa never hid her face from anyone and she was a shivering mess. He was completely pissed off, but he didn't want Jessa to see his rage. It would only frighten her more.

"Jessa, honey look at me. Tell me what happened." He said smoothly.

"He hit me. I told him it was over and to get out of my house. He hit me and just kept hitting me." She said looking up.

"Why did you and Justin get into a fight?" he asked.

"He was sleeping with Lexi. I caught them when I went over to Dads. They were in her room and didn't care who was home. I ran out of there as fast as I could, but he seen me in the mirror. I don't think he cared though because he didn't get home until about an hour later, so he must have finished off before he bothered to come to me." She began crying again. "I swear I must be the stupidest female to ever have walked the face of the earth. Every guy who I dated in the past has always wanted her over me. Why didn't I see it coming?"

"Jessa those idiots don't deserve you." Chris stated simply.

"They are fucking nuts not to love you." Ric interjected. Jessa couldn't help but laugh.

"Justin didn't like me telling him to leave and that it was over. He freaked out on me. Told me to stop crying and we could 'work it out', I went to call him a few choice names and he hit me and just wouldn't stop until I fell to the floor. I know I should have fought him, I know I could have hurt him just as badly, I mean you all didn't teach me to fight for nothing, but I just couldn't bring myself to hit him back." She finished.

"I'm going to kill that bastard you know that right." he stated. "And Alexis is going to get a wake up call. She's gone to far now. My brother has babied her for far too long."

"Leave her alone. She'll hurt herself. There's no reason for anyone to help hurt her. Besides I like seeing people self destruct." Sometimes Martin hated that his niece was such a kind hearted person. She didn't like to see anyone in pain and she believed there was good in everyone. She wasn't naïve, but she hated that the world was so jaded, in her words. She thought that if she seen the good in everyone, then people could change for the better.

"Well how about you go upstairs and take a shower. We can get you something to take down the swelling and something for the headache you're bound to have. You can wear my t-shirt and sweats to sleep in."

"That sounds good. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you or Aunt Erin." She said hugging the older man tightly.

"Hey what are we? Chopped liver?" Ric said.

"No you're the most wonderful non-related uncles a girl could have." She laughed and moved to hug both Ric and Chris. "Happy Birthday. I sent you a card, but since I get to see you might as well say it in person too." She said when hugging Chris. "Thank you sweetie. Get some rest." Everyone watched her move from the room up the stairs and they waited until they heard her footsteps go down the hall.

"I can't believe someone would beat her so badly. I get my hands on that prick and I'm going to kill him. And if she's stupid, I'm just as bad because I thought he was a great guy and he goes and does something like this." Ric said.

"You're telling me. This is Jessa. He must have been hitting her pretty damn hard for her not to fight back. She's got more spine then most females. Either that or him screwing Lexi screwed with her head more then anything." Chris commented.

"Well I know this much," Started Martin. "She has more heart then anyone and right now it's broken in half. That's enough to break down the strongest person in the world. Everyone has always compared her and Alexis. It pisses me off because they are both beautiful. The only difference is, Jessa has a heart and Lexi doesn't. Alexis has got to grow up, but she's never been made to. Being 20 years old and still doing crap like this is inexcusable."

"What are we all going to do? I don't think she should stay around here right now. She needs to get away for awhile." Ric said.

"I agree. But the thing is how do we get her to go away and chill out?" Chris asked.

"Does she have any skills in managing schedules or anything that maybe a P.A. would have to do?" Vince piped in.

"She graduated with a degree in Physical Therapy and Athletic Training."

"Well what if we bring her on the road with you all and have her help as a trainer?"

"You would do that? Give her a job on the road where she could be watched over?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do to help out. I have a daughter to you know and now a granddaughter. I don't know what I'd do if I seen either of them look like Jessa does now."

"Thank you Vince. This means a lot to me. I know I help in the back since I can't wrestle anymore so having her close to me will mean a lot. And having a good reason for having her there makes it easier to get her to leave behind her job here and go on the road for some time."

"I can get a contract faxed to me overnight and get it to you as soon as tomorrow evening. We can go from there. She can follow around on the Raw's schedule with you and Ric, and if she wants to jump around to Smackdown when you help on there to see Chris, we can work it all out."

"That sounds great. I'll have to talk her into it, but I'm sure we can make her see that it's for the best." Martin said.

"Well then I'll be in touch." Vince looked to his family and said they were leaving. He was shocked they had all stayed so quiet and invisible while Jessa was there, but he was grateful nonetheless. He himself had a soft spot for Jessa and would happily hire her on to the team if it meant keeping her away from harm. Chris, Ric and their families had followed suit leaving soon after Vince, both of them saying they'd be back in the morning to help their fellow horsemen convince a headstrong female into taking this job.

Martin sat back down on the couch after they all had left and cried. He didn't know what else to do. He was upset because he had to see Jessa all black and blue, but grateful she trusted him enough to run to his house and not somewhere else. He could remember back when Jessa would laugh and ask him why he wouldn't use his actual name and wrestle under that instead of Arn Anderson, and more questions came from her on how to execute certain moves. She loved the sport so going to school for training had been a no brainer for her. She once told him it was so she could care for him in his old age once wrestling put him down for longer then a three second count. He noticed the weight shifting on the couch next to him and turned to see Erin sitting down with tear tracks on her face.

"She asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I brushed her hair and helped her get into bed. I think he did more then just bust up her face because she was moving slowly as if her sides hurt her. She has a few cuts around her cheek bones, but I think they should go away within a week. The bruising, I'm not so sure on."

"How could someone be that vicious? Good Lord Erin she doesn't even stand but 5'5. She's so small compared to most men."

"I don't know how he did it on a drop of a dime, but I'm guessing he must be a good actor because I know for a fact that he has been with Lexi for awhile. I heard her bragging to her friends about getting something that would kill Jessa. I had no idea she would do this though."

"Sometimes I wonder if any of them know how wonderful a daughter they raised or how rotten the other one is."

"They don't see it. They look at who gets more attention and has more friends. Lexi has always been blessed with the perfect body that made everyone envious and made her popular. Jessa has the brains and although she fought to get her body into shape she's not the one who was born that way. I think they see that as a failing."

"Yeah, well they're going to see more clearly by the time I'm through. Let's get some sleep. Vince is going to give Jessa a contract to work for the WWE as a trainer so we can get her away from here. She'd be traveling with me, Ric and sometimes if she wants to Chris. I'm just hoping she'll agree easily enough and come on the road."

"You know. I think he broke her enough, she'd do anything to get away."

"I was afraid of that too." Martin muttered shaking his head. He looked in the room to check on Jessa, seen she was sleeping as peacefully as possible and moved to his own room and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Starting Over Again

Thank you for the reviews.. here's a little more to the story and Jessa's history... I'm still building up but I'm liking this soo far...

Chapter 2

Jessa had slept as best she could. It hurt to move around very much, so she knew there had to be bruises on her sides as well. She didn't remember him hitting her sides but either he did, or she hit something when she fell down. She slept on her back, moving as little as possible and seemed even stiffer waking up. Deciding that a shower was going to be her first priority she moved from the bed as fast and painlessly as possible and staggered into the bathroom turning on the light. For the first time she seen her face, eye's swollen but not shut, bruises on her checks and cuts around her outer face. It was hard for her to look in the mirror, but if she could face herself, then she figured he hadn't won.

It took her half an hour to get a shower and change into the clothes that she had in the dresser. She was shocked to find some of her old things still where she had left them, but happy nonetheless they were there and still fit her. It was 9 in the morning and she decided that the next order of business was breakfast, so she gathered her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs. She wasn't surprised to find her aunt already in the kitchen cooking.

"I heard you moving around. Thought maybe some French toast and bacon might be in order. Coffee is in the pot so help yourself. The food is almost finished." Erin smiled. Jessa moved around the room getting herself a mug and filled it with the coffee adding in enough cream and sugar making it just the way she liked it. She moved to sit at the table but stopped when she heard voices from in the den. Walking that way instead she wasn't surprised to find Ric and Chris had returned to the house.

"Hey guys. I lived through the night and I'm walking around now. Half of your worries can be put to rest." She smiled down at the three men sitting in the various couches and chairs.

"Man is it good to see a smile from you. Not some 'I'm faking this so you leave me alone' smile but a real one." Martin said to his niece.

"I'm doing much better this morning. It seems that a mug of coco and my favorite family members help make things seem brighter in the daylight that seemed grim at night." She replied moving to sit on the couch next to her uncle. "So now that we know I'm alive to see another day, what's going on in here?"

"Well we were just talking, what would you think about getting away from here for awhile and letting things here cool down?" Martin asked.

"I have obligations that I can't leave behind. I'm lucky enough that I have today off but tomorrow I have to work , though if I can't cover over these bruises I guess I'm going to have to call in sick, but I just got this job which wouldn't look to good if I had to do that. I just graduated earlier this month with a stupid doctorate in physical therapy which took me 5 years in school so I'm a little behind in the game of stability."

"Well last night Vince was talking about how the trainers traveling with us weren't doing an effective enough jobs. He said they need more help in order to provide better care for us." Ric said.

"So in other words, you all were afraid of me staying here, Vince offered up a job and you all think I should take it even though they really don't need my help, you all think it's a good idea for me to go away and hide." Jessa said getting somewhat angry. The men were smart enough to look guilty for only a moment, and then it turned back into determination. "You all forget I grew up spending lots of time with you. I know how you react to certain things."

"Okay so you caught us. But honestly Jess, I think you need to leave. There's no telling what Justin will do now that he's hit you once. You said yourself he was pissed and I don't want to see you bruised more then you already are at the hands of that jackass. I can't take seeing you hurt so bad and me not being there to stop him and help you. Please do this for me, for us three guys who want to protect you, and mostly do it for yourself. You need to get away from here." Martin said.

Jessa had felt guilty herself when her uncle mentioned how hurt he was seeing her beat up. She knew it wasn't a pretty sight and for him to mention it gave her a dose of reality. She wasn't sure what, if anything, Justin would do next. She would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about him, but she hated running away. It made her feel like a little kid again who freaked out at the thought of the boogeyman in the closet. That thought had her chuckling because she could picture 'the boogeyman' hiding in her closet with nasty worms. Funny thing was that man was a sweetheart much like most of the wrestlers. Very few of them were really assholes in reality.

"Fine. I'll go, but how do I tell work? And how do I pack up and just go on the road for most of the time? What would I be doing?" she asked giving in.

"Well, we go to your house and pack up what you need and take care of things there, then we call Vince and tell him to send the contract so we can have it looked over and see what you'd be doing. You can move what you need to in here, since I don't think you want to be spending tons of time in that house of yours. If you want to, I would sell it and find another one making a fresh start." Martin told her.

"I was thinking about that too. There was a house that I seen not too long ago for sale. It was a nice house, not too big. I wonder if it sold?" she said the last more to herself.

"Well there's no harm in looking into it. I know you have enough money in the trust fund your father set up for you. And you damn well know I'd help you anyway I can."

"Okay then how about this. We go to the house today and let me pack up what I would need with me. I don't relish staying alone right now anyway. We call the realtor and see if the house that I'm thinking of is still on the market, and go from there. I don't want to go on the road just yet, because I honestly don't want anyone to see my bruised up, but I do need to get away from here. I think maybe if I have a week or two too sort something out then things would be okay. What do you think?" Jessa asked all the men.

"I think you're a lot stronger then you think. I have a great realtor in the area; you can use them to see if that place is available." Ric said.

"Okay then. Now I'm hungry so let's eat something before I perish." They all moved into the kitchen and ate their breakfast deciding that all three of them would help her get things from her house. She was a little sad she was going to leave the place behind truth be told. She bought the house last year and was paying on it still, but thought maybe she could rent the place out and use that money to help pay for her new house. It was exciting too because at least this time she could do what she wanted to inside the house. She wouldn't have to deal with Justin telling her something looked stupid or not to put her photographs she took on the wall. Maybe her uncle was on to something. She was only 22, she'd be 23 in August, she was still young enough to do something with her life before she settled down to get married. Maybe this whole thing was the biggest blessing; she knew now not to trust men, aside from those she grew up with. She didn't trust her father and mother who always babied Alexis and there was no way in hell she'd ever talk to her sister again after doing this. She'd take this job, making sure to let Vince know how grateful she was but also that she'd pull her share so no one got angry at her. Who knew maybe everything would work out in the end better then it as before. Just minus one fiancé and her life would be perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 weeks later)

Jessa had packed up most of her things in her house and moved them either in storage or her uncles. Her aunt had helped her clean the house up to make it presentable on the market and she had the sale sign on it two days before she left to join her uncle on the road. She was in the process of buying the house she had seen, and had hopes that by September it would be hers free and clear. Right now they were going through the necessary steps of checking references and making sure she was employed. She was getting more and more excited as time went by. Her sister had tried to call her on her cell, but Jessa went down and bought another phone. She told all the necessary people her new number and instructed her aunt that Lexi wasn't to get the number unless she was in the hospital dying. She kept the old phone, but figured she would travel mostly using the new one and hoped that her sister would stop bothering her. She didn't want to completely cut off a lifeline should someone really need her; another thing to blame on her Uncle.

It was June 12th, and she flew out to meet up with the Raw tour schedule. She had arrived early in the day and was supposed to use tonight as a training session for herself. Vince had been more then generous with his contract, she was officially hired for 5 years as a trainer, unless something happened keeping her from either traveling with the professionals or she left. He told her it was so she didn't have to worry about finding another job, and if she really liked being there, he wouldn't mind keeping her on board as long as she did her job and the guys trusted her. When she met with him to go over everything she was amazed at how generous he was being. She knew he was a softy but to witness that side of him was amazing. She told him she'd do the best job she was capable of doing and informed him she was willing to learn anything she might need to know in order to gain trust. Working with the WWE was what she wished to do from the beginning, but never thought she'd have the chance.

Vince was at the arena when Jessa arrived there driving the rental that was left for her at the airport. She got out of the truck grabbing her passes as to get by security and her purse that contained her cell phone(s), glasses, and anything else that she might need to use. She walked from the rental over to the doorway and talked to the security guard.

"Hello, I'm Jessa Lunde, here's my pass." She said extending her pass to the guard so he could look at it.

"Welcome Ms. Lunde. I was told to inform you upon your arrival that your uncle would like to see you right away."

"Thank you." Jessa said passing by the big man. She had no idea where she was going. She figured if she walked around the hallways enough she would eventually figure out where she was. Poorly planned idea but she didn't see anyone who might be able to help her. It took her nearly fifteen minutes before she found catering and luckily her uncle was in there with Ric.

"Uncle Martin." Jessa said walking over to him.

"Jessa. I was worried you might have gotten lost in the city." He replied hugging her.

"Not possible. The rental I'm driving has GPS in there. Wonder who wanted me to drive that." she smiled moving to hug Ric as well.

"You look good dear. No more bruises that I see." Ric commented.

"Nope what faint ones that are there, I covered with makeup. It's amazing what you can hide with that stuff." She laughed. The men were happy to see her laughing and smiling. They knew if she was doing that, she'd be fine in time. "So I was told to find you when I got here. What did you need?" she asked her uncle.

"Well I was going to take you around and introduce you to those you don't know and to the medical team. That way they all get to meet you."

"And they see that I am your niece so they don't torment me for fear of risking a horsemen's wrath?"

"Not exactly, but it'd be nice for them to know you are under strict protection."

"Sure Uncle Mart. I'd like to meet some of the newer people. And I do have to meet with the medics if I am going to be working with them next week. I understand there are a few house shows, but Vince wants me around only to get a feel of things this week and then next week work my way into helping."

"Smart man he is sometimes. Did you want something to eat or drink while we are in here?"

"No I think I'm good. Though I know Vince is here so I'd like to pop my head in and let him know I'm here as well. For some reason he told me to let him know when I got here to."

"Well then I know our first stop. Let's get going then." Martin told her and off they went in search of people to meet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Wrestlers point of view)

"Hey Randy, did you see the new girl walking around when she got here?" John Cena asked his friend.

"What new girl? Please don't tell me they hired some new diva." Randy answered. He was getting tired of the new females coming into the business. He had a reputation of being a womanizer, but lately he was tired of that being the case. Since his break up from his fiancée Samantha, he had changed for the worse and was now trying to get back to being the good guy who only had a huge ego on screen.

"I don't know who she's supposed to be. I seen her walking around with Martin Lunde and Ric Flair though. I don't know what she'd be doing with them two, but after she was seen walking the halls, she was being taking around by them talking to some of the guys."

"Huh. I wonder if it's someone they are related to or something that lives around here." Randy said.

"I don't know man. Check it, here they come." John told him looking over his shoulder. Randy turned to watch them approach. He looked down at the female walking between Flair and Lunde. She stood no taller then 5'5 with long brown hair that looked to reach her bottom. Her eyes were a steel gray with the slightest hint of blue. She was curvy and toned, just the way females should be. Those eyes though, he knew them from somewhere.

"Randy, John this is my niece Jessa." Martin said suddenly standing in front of the two men.

"I remember you. God I think the last time I seen you though was when you were still a teenager. Back when your dad was around here and this old man was still in the game." Jessa said to Randy and pointing to her uncle in reference.

"Jessa. I knew you looked familiar." Randy said.

"Damn there goes my theory that after about 10 years you do look different. Guess I'll always look the same." She said laughing.

"Nah. It's the eyes I remember. You do look different." Randy said letting his gaze trail down her body again.

"Well thank you." She said before turning to John. "Pleased to meet you though, since I haven't before." She said extending her hand.

"Same here." John said.

"Jessa is going to be joining the family here boys. She's a physical therapist and trainer. Vince thought we could use having her around." Ric said. He wasn't too thrilled with the way most of the guys they introduced Jessa to were looking at her. Chris Mordetzky kept staring at her chest, Kenny didn't know where to look first, and he hated having to introduce her to Adam Copeland. Most of the guys weren't bad, but some of their reputations Ric was unsure of. He had forgotten she knew Mark and Glen Jacobs who were around hanging out.

"That's news. How do you like the people here so far?" John asked.

"Everyone's great. But I expected that. Most of the older ones here already knew who I was and hadn't seen me in a while and those who I didn't know are all nice enough."

"That doesn't sound very promising." John laughed.

"I know, but I'm still evaluating."

"Well, as along as I'm looped in with the good guys who you like around here and promise not to kick when I'm down and need your help, all is well."

"I think I can manage to be nice." She laughed. "So Randy, how have you been? How's your dad and that doing?" she asked him.

"Everyone's good. I'm much better now then I was before, but that's neither here nor there."

"That's good news I guess." She said.

"It is. How's everything with you?" he questioned.

"Things are looking brighter each day." she replied with a smile for both Ric and her uncle.

"That's good news I guess." He said back making her laugh.

"It is."

"Well I think it's time for you to meet the medical team." Her uncle told her.

"Sounds good. Well it was nice to meet you John. I will defiantly keep you on the good guys list," she said shaking hands with him again. "and you Randall, next time you talk to your father and that, tell them I said hi." She said.

"I will. See you around?"

"Yeah. Have fun tonight guys." She said moving away again and making her way down the hall. The two watched her go off laughing at something that was said between the three of them.

"I can't believe how grown up she is now. I think when I seen her last time she was about 13 or something, and man she looked nothing like that. She was all chubby and insecure." Randy said.

"Man that's wrong of you to say." John told him smacking his head.

"No you don't get it. She would never talk to guys like she was talking to you. She was always so serious and then unsure of herself, and she's defiantly gotten rid of any chubbiness on her, though she did look adorable before."

"Man are you sure you're okay?" John asked worried about his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jessa, Martin and Ric)

"What was that flirting back there missy?" Ric asked.

"I don't know. But I get the feeling he's a good guy." Jessa said. "Besides what's wrong with a little harmless flirting? If you call it that?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised. That's all and you're right, John's a good guy."

"I thought so. Didn't seem to me you liked Randy to much anymore Uncle Ric. Why's that?"

"It's not that I don't like him. Sometimes he can be a prick, but he seems to be trying to find himself again."

"It seems to me the more you see him, the more I see the guy he was when he first walked into this business only to join into Evolution." Martin said.

"Yeah. I liked that Randy. Now just hope he stays that way."

"Well I have no idea what the two of you are talking about, but maybe we can get this tour over with along with the introductions. I'm getting hungry." Jessa laughed.

"Whatever you wish." Martin laughed to his niece.

"There's a lot I wish for, but I'll settle for this for now." She smiled.


	3. Relaxing

Thanks for reading still here's another chapter for you... please review!

Chapter 3

Jessa had loved being introduced around to everyone. She was having a blast getting to know the people she hadn't met before. Most of them were all very nice to her and no one seemed to make a big deal about her presence there. She would have thought that people would think it odd another person joining the team when the medical team already had everyone well in hand, so either they didn't say anything because she was with her uncle or they were generally unconcerned. She had gone back into the catering room to grab a bottle of water when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Jessa right?" the voice asked.

"That would be me. Can I help you?" she asked turning around to face a female not much taller then her. She had on khakis and a WWE logo shirt.

"I thought I'd come introduce myself to you. They told me your uncle was walking you around but I had to deal with an ego issue about the script. You would think these men would get over some things but they never seem to." The girl laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm Rumer. And no my parents weren't hippies." She smiled.

"I didn't even think about that. I like your name though; I've always thought mine was too plain."

"You get used to a name like Rumer after oh I don't know 25 years give or take." Both laughed. "Anywho, I've got some more running around to do, we should get together after the show, get a drink or something at the bar in the hotel. I know a lot of people usually do if it's not to bad in there."

"Sounds good to me. It'd be nice to have a friend around here that's not a male." Jessa joked.

"Well then we'll meet down in the bar around 12ish.I know a few others in the crew might be there so I'll introduce you to them later."

"I'll see you then. Nice meeting you." Jessa said.

"You too. Have fun tonight and welcome to the team."

"Thanks."

Jessa had no idea that going down to the bar would gain her a whole new group of friends. Everyone was down there when she met up with Rumer and each one had taken to asking questions about her personal life. She supposed they weren't so personal but she didn't want to talk about why she was suddenly on the teams. They all seemed genuinely interested in just getting to know her, but she didn't want to involve them in her life more then necessary.

Almost two months had passed by with her on the road and every day the bruises that were once disturbing were no longer visible, but she never forgot they were once there. She hated that she bruised do easily and that they stayed for far too long but that's how she always was. The stupidest thing would leave the blackest mark. She still covered her face in make-up but it was getting annoying to her when she had to keep checking it all the time to make sure you couldn't see anything. Backstage was hot and most of her normal make-up would sweat off in a matter of hours.

She thought that most of the men seen her as odd. She tried not to flirt with them, wanting to be their friend but not wanting to encourage anything more after hearing Rumer's story about one person who wouldn't take no for an answer and accused her of leading him on. Jessa thought she was talking about being almost raped but Rumer assured her it was just him pushing for more then friendship. Jessa took extra measures to make sure no one could turn and say she was leading them on. She had a routine. She would wake up; go to breakfast with her uncle, then go about what ever she wanted to do during the day reporting in time to the arenas for her night of work. After that she would go back and sit at the bars with her friends for an hour or two then head to bed. Her sister stopped calling her a week ago and for that she was thankful. No more feeling horrible that she was ignoring the calls.

It was a Friday night in a new city before the big pay per view on Sunday and everyone was going out to some local club. They had just gotten to their hotel when she had been invited to go with them, but ended up turning down the invitation. Thinking to herself she was foolish for doing so, she hiked her way to her room and got frustrated when the key wouldn't unlock the door.

"Having trouble there?" John said from across the hall. She turned and looked at him and smiled through her now gritted teeth.

"Just a bit. You see this door has now decided that it doesn't want me in the room for some unknown reason, so here I am stuck out here till it decides to take pity on me."

"How about I try and get the door open for you?"

"I think if you can get it to open you might just be my new official door opener. I can't seem to get any door to open for me in any hotel we've stayed in." Of course for some reason the minute John tried the door it opened for him. She had to laugh at the irony of it.

"How come you're on this floor? I thought only the wrestlers and that were on this floor?"

"I'm always on the same floor as you all. Uncle Martin wouldn't hear of me being on another floor then one where he can watch over me." She laughed.

"I should have thought about that.' he laughed back. "So are you going to the club with everyone tonight? It should be a lot of fun."

"No I think I am going to go to some fast food place or something and get dinner and then maybe go hit the gym in here or the pool. Bars and clubs really aren't my scene." She told him.

"What a shame. But I guess I can understand that. I'll see you around then." He said and she smiled replying the same before walking into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had walked into his room and threw his bags on the closest available bed. He noticed that Randy wasn't in there yet which meant he had time to get in the shower first. Moving to the bathroom he turned on the water adjusting the temperature just right and grabbed his jean shorts and button down white and blue pin striped shirt from his bags and laid them on the counter before stripping down and hopping under the spray of the water. For some reason Randy and he had been sharing a room lately. Most of the guys doubled up with someone when times called for it but it was still weird not having a hotel room all to his self. It took him all of 15 minutes before he was done in the shower and another 5 to get dressed and walk out into the room. Randy was sitting on the watching tv and didn't seem to notice he was done.

"Hey man, if you're going with us, you better hop in the shower. I didn't take that long for you to get interested in whatever that is on tv."

"Nah man, I don't feel like going out tonight. I just want to hang around in here and sleep. I can't seem to get enough sleep lately." Randy said yawning.

"You sure you're not coming down with something? You're never this tired."

"I don't think so. I've just had a lot on my mind right now what with going home for the 4th and dealing with that, and now back here for Summer Slam. It's just a lot right now."

"Well I think if you don't feel any better maybe you could talk to one of the trainers to see if there's something you could do or take to help you relax. Ask Jessa, she seems to have helped out a lot of the guys with alternative things they could do. She might be able to think of something."

"I might if I have to. Just don't tell anyone I'm not really at the top of my game right now. The last thing I want is someone sending me home." Randy said.

"I won't say anything as long as you find a way to get better."

"I will. Go out and find yourself some chick and remember this time to go to her hotel room or something."

"Nah man, I'm going out and having a few beers and that's it. Rest up man, you've got a hell of a show to put on Sunday."

John knew Jessa was worried about Randy. She had asked him a few times if he was okay because he wouldn't talk to anyone really, and John just told her he was fine. He felt kind of bad not telling her what was going on in Randy's head, but he didn't really know either so there was nothing he could say.

After John had left the room Randy turned back to the TV. He knew he had to do something to get out of his slump, but he wasn't sure what he could do. Nothing was working. If he hadn't gone back home and seen Samantha happy with some other man, he would have been fine. But he did and she was. It hurt him but there was nothing he could do about that now, nor would he want to hurt her again. He wanted to get married, but he didn't want to start on a family right away and she did. It was something they couldn't agree on and ended up ending their relationship. Deciding to go hit the vending machine down the hall, he rose from the bed and walked out the door.

"Jessa?" he asked scaring the girl fighting with the door across the hall.

"Good lord, what is it with everyone scaring me when I'm trying to get into the room. First John and now you."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Having trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. John had to open it for me the first time and now it won't open again. I hate these stupid kinds of keys." He didn't mean to but he laughed at her distress. It was funny. She looked about ready to start kicking the door.

"You just getting back from somewhere?" he asked noticing her purse on her shoulder.

"No. I was going to go out and get dinner somewhere, but then I thought about grabbing my jacket from the room in case there was a breeze and I left my cell in there, so I thought I could get back into my own room." She finally gave in and kicked the door when another attempt to open the door failed. "Go ahead and keep on laughing. I'm sure I will be later on." She said.

"Here let me. Where were you going to eat?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. I wanted something from a fast food place. I don't care where I go right now as long as it's not healthy. I'm sick of healthy foods right now."

"Did you want some company?" he asked opening her door for her and holding it open so she could gather what she needed.

"Thank you, and sure if you want to come out with me. I'm warning you though; if I see you eat one thing that's healthy that's it." She threatened.

"Yes Ma'am. I think there's a diner or something down the road. I was just going to hit the vending machine anyway."

"Sounds good. I have keys to the rental so I can drive us there, or you can I don't really care."

"Well then let's get moving."

They walked down the hall together chatting about the idiots who came up with a card key as opposed to a normal key. Jessa walked out to the truck she was in charge of and threw the keys to Randy. He smiled and hopped into the drivers' seat and turned on the engine. They both buckled in and he started driving to the little diner they had passed on their way there. For a Friday night it wasn't packed in the place. He figured everyone was at the bars, so it would be a nice place to just chill out at. They walked in and were seated and waited on all within 15 minutes. Both of them had ordered Bacon Cheeseburgers with fries. He opted for a soda while Jessa went for the Vanilla milkshake. He had to smile. She wasn't afraid of eating in front of him which was a nice change.

"So Jessa, what brought you on the team?" he asked.

"This and that. Long story that will just make me mad if I talk about it." She said.

"Okay. Guess I'll leave that one go." He laughed.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just that the only ones who really know why I needed to get away for a while and get on the road are my uncle, Ric, Chris Benoit and Vince and his family. Add in there though Paul, just in case you don't include him in Vince's family." She said.

"I wouldn't have thought to include him in there though I know he should be. But how come all of them know?" he asked still curious.

"Honestly, because they seen me." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her milkshake that had just been sat down in front of her. They continued to chat while eating their food. He was still curious about why she was there and what the other men had seen, but he figured if she wanted anyone to know, in time she would say something. They drove back to the hotel listening to an old rock station with her singing along. He laughed and joined in thinking how horrible they sounded not trying to sing but just sort of screaming out the words along with the song. It was a funny sight to see. All too quickly they ended up back at the hotel and he parked her truck back in the same spot. Sliding from the drivers' side he moved around to open her door.

"My my, I feel special." She laughed as Randy opened her door.

"As you should." He joked. "I've been meaning to ask you, is there something that I can do to relax?" he said.

"What are you talking about Randy?" she asked puzzled as they walked into the hotel and made their way on to the elevator.

"Well I've been under stress or something I don't know, but I'm not feeling rested enough. Do you know anything I can do that might help me feel more like myself?"

"Well have you been sleeping?"

"Not well." He answered honestly pushing the button for their floor.

"I don't know what to tell you. You can try to take some vitamins that will help you, but I wouldn't take anything more then normal ones. You don't want to get used to them." She told him. "Is that why you've been sort of sluggish lately?"

"Yeah. I went home and when I came back it was just there. Whatever it is." He said.

"Is it something you want to talk about? Maybe that will help you?" she said as they moved from the elevator and down the hall towards their rooms.

"No. I think I'll be fine. I know I'll be fine." He said to her. He watched as she tried to open her door again and was shocked when she got it on the first try.

"Well I'll be. I was expecting to have to beg you to open my door again." She laughed. He smiled.

"He wanna watch a movie or something? I'm sure there's got to be something good on cable."

"Sure. Wanna watch in my room or in yours?" she replied.

"We can watch in mine. That way the bill goes to me and not you."

"Okay then, let me change my clothes and I'll be over." She said walking in her room. He moved to unlock his door and grabbed his mesh shorts from his bag on the floor. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed and walked back out and sat on his bed in only the shorts. He had left the door slightly opened so she just had to walk in, and sure enough a few minutes later she poked her head around the door.

"Safe to walk in?" she asked.

"Yep all clear." He replied. He looked over his shoulder and watched as she walked closer to his bed. He noticed she had scrubbed her face clean of make up, and brushed her hair down. She was wearing scrub style pants, which looked way too big on her and a tank top. It was quite possibly the most unattractive night clothes he had seen, but for some reason his body didn't seem to understand that. She moved to lie next to him on his bed and grabbed the remote from his hands. He watched as she found the guide on TV and asked him what he wanted to watch. He told her he didn't care and she turned on some action movie, which shocked him more.

"You sure you wanna watch this?" he asked.

"Of course. I like action movies. I wouldn't have turned it on if I didn't." she smiled. The rest of the night they laid side by side watching a couple of movies before falling asleep. Randy had woken up and moved to the head of the bed so he could slide under the covers. He thought about waking Jessa up so she could leave and sleep in her own bed, but she looked so peaceful, he decided to just move her up to the head of the bed and placed her under the blanket before crawling in beside her and going back to sleep.


	4. Busted in Bed

Thank you for the reviews... I'm sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter up for those who are reading it, but I am working on a story that is going to be a companion of sorts to this one and I don't want them to be too different. I have ideas to run this as a 3 story thing and I want to get all the things straight before I get to into one thing and then end up messing up my plans.. lol..

Hope you all like this chapter and please send me some reviews... let me know what you think about running this with another story or two.. one would be about a 'friend' and the other story would be about Jessa's sister Alexis to better understand who she is.. though that one would come much later once I get the other two done first...

Chapter 4

That was how John found them later when he came back to the hotel, laying the bed together with Randy holding Jessa close to him. He was spooning with her, both of them facing the door. For a moment John stood in the doorway stunned. He didn't know if he should wake them up, or let them sleep. He had one hell of a night himself, so he decided his first order of business was going to be getting a shower himself to help him focus some. He knew logically he should have gone straight to bed, but he thought he might be able to sleep longer if he took a shower first. He stood under the spray for a good 20 minutes getting the grim and smoke off of him from the bar then pulled on clean boxers and headed to his bed. He was shocked when he noticed Randy was now awake and laying there staring at Jessa.

"Hey man, what's going on?" he asked Randy pointing at him and Jessa.

"Nothing. I went to go hit the vending machine last night and she was trying to get back into her room. Asked me if I wanted to join her for dinner so we went to this diner place and came back here to watch movies. I figured you'd be back at some point before now but you weren't and she fell asleep so I just let her sleep. I was going to lie in your bed, but I didn't think you'd like coming back here only to find me in your bed so I just climbed in with her. She didn't seem to mind falling asleep lying next to me so I'm hoping she doesn't mind waking up in bed with me because I still don't want to wake her up. She looks to peaceful." He said.

"You couldn't sleep on the couch why?"

"Because I am too lazy to move from a nice warm bed. Where were you all night?"

"I went to the bar with everyone, Chris met a pretty hot girl who was all over him, but that's nothing new for the Masterpiece. We just spent then night goofing off and having fun." John said.

"Sounds fun I guess. Sorry I didn't go, but I had a good time hanging out and talking to her." Randy said motioning downward with his head.

"Okay Randy what's the deal? You seem like you're trying to protect her or something with the way you're holding her." John said.

"Have you ever wondered why she showed up on the crew like she did?"

"Yeah, but Martin told me there was a long complicated story behind it, so I never pushed for an answer. I think something bad happened to her, but I don't know what. She seems to have shadows and I've seen her get skittish when us guys talk loudly and move our arms around."

"Why would someone be afraid of us when we talk loud? We're always screaming at each other and hitting one another in the ring. It doesn't make sense that if you're afraid of it to be on the crew." Randy rationalized.

"That was my feelings too. I asked Martin about that and he told me to let it go. It wasn't really something he liked to talk about, so from what I gather I think someone must have hit her at some point. It's the only thing that makes sense of why she would be afraid when we all get rowdy and move our arms around like we're going to hit one another." John said.

"Damnit. You know I hate people who hit females. There is no reason in this world for someone to hit them unless it's another female and they are defending their lives. She doesn't do it when the divas argue?"

"Nope it just when the rest of us go at it."

"You have no idea how much that pisses me off. I guess it's no wonder why she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Or should I say won't tell anyone, she probably doesn't feel comfortable enough around any of us guys in order to tell anyone who doesn't already know. She did tell me Chris, Ric, Vince and Paul know cause they seen her. Makes sense now." Randy pieced together.

"Yeah it does, but we don't know if it's the truth or not. It's just what I've noticed watching her. And I have to say, she looks comfortable enough with you that she let her guard down and fell asleep over here."

"I know I just wish she would own up and tell me what happened. I hate not feeling trusted."

"You and me both, but I think the best thing anyone can do to earn her trust is to give her ours and go from there. See what happens when she wakes up. Go from there and don't tell her anything we talked about until she's ready to talk about it herself." John told him.

"I won't."

"Oh and Randy." John said to him climbing in his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall in love to fast or hard, just in case; she's not capable of catching you right away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. I know when I see something and there's something there, but I wouldn't fall for her too fast and expect her to do the same."

"I'm not going to fall in love with her. I just want to be her friend." He defended.

"Yeah. Give it a few months, a year tops." John smiled.

"Whatever man, get some sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jessa's point of view)

Randy and she were having a good time out together. She had given him the car keys in order to get them to the diner. She didn't expect Randy to eat something unhealthy, remembering she heard he doesn't eat carbs after 8 at night so she was surprised when he compiled with her on eating junk food for one night. She thought about not getting a milkshake to go with her meal, but then thought about how much she missed having one and told herself a milkshake would add in desert so she wouldn't feel like she was cheated out of a junk filled meal. They had been seated and waiting for their order when Randy decided to start asking questions.

"So Jessa, what brought you on the team?"

"This and that. Long story that will just make me mad if I talk about it." She told him honestly.

"Okay. Guess I'll leave that one go." He laughed.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just that the only ones who really know why I needed to get away for a while and get on the road are my uncle, Ric, Chris Benoit and Vince and his family. Add in there though Paul, just in case you don't include him in Vince's family." She said.

"I wouldn't have thought to include him in there though I know he should be. But how come all of them know?"

"Honestly, because they seen me." She shrugged her shoulders. She had seen no point as to lying to him. He seemed like a good guy and looked concerned over what she didn't want to discuss. Jessa just thought that it was turning out to be a good time and she didn't want to ruin what was fun and make it horrible talking about her ex. She really didn't know Randy that well but most of the people around the arena and company thought he was a great guy, so rationally she knew he would be trustworthy. Once they were done they drove back to the hotel listening to an old rock station when she began to sing at the top of her lungs. He laughed and joined in not trying to sing but just sort of screaming out the words along with the song. It was a funny sight to see. All too quickly they ended up back at the hotel and he parked her truck back in the same spot. Sliding from the drivers' side he moved around to open her door.

"My my, I feel special." She laughed.

"As you should." He joked. "I've been meaning to ask you, is there something that I can do to relax?"

"What are you talking about Randy?" she asked puzzled. He seemed pretty relaxed to her at the moment.

"Well I've been under stress or something I don't know, but I'm not feeling rested enough. Do you know anything I can do that might help me feel more like myself?"

"Well have you been sleeping?" she asked concerned.

"Not well."

"I don't know what to tell you. You can try to take some vitamins that will help you, but I wouldn't take anything more then normal ones. You don't want to get used to them. Is that why you've been sort of sluggish lately?" she asked him thinking back to times when he seemed slower then normal.

"Yeah. I went home and when I came back it was just there. Whatever it is." He said.

"Is it something you want to talk about? Maybe that will help you?" she said as they moved from the elevator and down the hall towards their rooms.

"No. I think I'll be fine. I know I'll be fine." She moved to open her door and was in shock it turned green on the first try.

"Well I'll be. I was expecting to have to beg you to open my door again." She laughed as he smiled.

"Hey feel like watching a movie or something? I'm sure there's got to be something good on cable."

"Sure. Wanna watch in my room or in yours?" she replied.

"We can watch in mine. That way the bill goes to me and not you."

"Okay then, let me change my clothes and I'll be over." She said walking in her room. She went about grabbing her scrubs and tank top she slept in at night and headed into the bathroom to scrub her face clean of the makeup. She inspected it to make sure there was no sign of bruises around her eyes from a few sleepless nights herself and figured it didn't matter what she looked like going over in his room because she was only going there to watch a movie. She grabbed her key card and plugged her cell phone into the wall adapter to charge it for the next day. Walking out of her room she noticed his door was slightly ajar so she knocked on there asking if it was safe to walk in.

"Yep all clear." She walked in and closed the door completely behind her. She looked to where he was sitting on the bed and moved to lie next to him taking in the fact he was only in mesh shorts. She would have to be dead not to notice how great of a body he had, but it wasn't like she didn't get to see it bared in less then his shorts, so controlling her thoughts she grabbed the remote from his hands and found the guide on TV asking him what he wanted to watch. He told her he didn't care and she turned on some action movie.

"You sure you wanna watch this?" he asked.

"Of course. I like action movies. I wouldn't have turned it on if I didn't." she smiled. After the first movie went off they watched another, and before she knew it her eyes were getting heavier and she was going to fall asleep.

She woke up when Randy was moving her to the top of the bed and putting her under the blanket, but she didn't want to have to go back to her lonely bed across the hall. It was nice to have someone other then her uncles looking out for her and being there and honestly she liked sleeping next to him. There was something about his personality that made her feel right at home so she knew she was safe sleeping there. What she didn't expect was how she would wake up the next morning. She was off in her own little dream world, where everything was okay and then she heard someone pounding on the door. She didn't move from the bed, but noticed that somehow the door was opened and heard someone being questioned.

"John, have you seen Jessa? She didn't meet me for breakfast, nor has she answered her phone or the door." Martin asked.

"Yeah, she's in here. Randy told me she fell asleep watching some movies with him so he left her sleep." John told him. She opened her eyes to see her uncle walking into the room, mad as hell.

"JESSA LOUISE LUNDE!" he bellowed.

"Yes?" she answered him yawning.

"Next time you decide that you're going to sleep somewhere other then your room, at least have your phone with you so it can be answered and I don't go get a key and go in your room and not find you."

"I didn't think I would be sleeping here, and my phone was dead so I plugged it in." she told him stretching and starting to get out of bed. Randy had woken up when Martin yelled and was kind of upset about the way he was pulled from one of the most restful nights sleep.

"That's fine, I understand, but I was worried about you. It's 11 now, do you want to go get ready for the day and have lunch?" Martin asked.

"Sounds great to me. I'll meet you in your room in about 45 minutes. Is that good?"

"Sounds good. I'll ask Ric if he wants to come as well. Randy, John you're more then welcome to join as well seeing in how I'm guessing Jessa and you all are friends." He motioned before leaving the room.

"Damn girl. Next time you sleep in here with us, please have your phone." John said before falling down on the bed again.

"Well I don't think I'll be crashing in a room with you two that often thanks. But I should get my butt moving." She said getting up from the bed. "Hey Randy, thanks for letting me stay. I know I can be a bed hog." She laughed.

"No big deal. I don't think you could steal the bed from me though. I'm bigger then you. If anything I'm the bed hog."

"Yeah I'll agree with that one. If you want to though, get a shower and come to lunch. I think John's passed back out, but I do consider you a friend and I'd like it if you'd join us."

"You sure it's not weird? I mean I'm not their favorite guy." Randy said.

"Like I said, up to you, but you don't have to be their favorite guy. They'll give in and like whomever I like hanging out with just because they love me that much." She told him with a smile on her face. "Besides if I put up with Ric's son, then they can deal with you."

"I don't know whether or not to be insulted or feel like that was a compliment. But I guess it won't hurt to join you all for lunch. Meet you outside the rooms in half hour?"

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well John. Next time you go out drinking, come back and drink some water dearest, then you won't have to sleep so long the next day and there will be no other effects of a hangover."

"Mhummm yeah. Bye." Was the muffled sound coming from John's bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Martin's Point of View)

"Yeah Ric, she was in the bed with Randy. Of all people here for her to trust it has to be the one person who all the females fawn over." Martin said to his long time buddy while they were waiting in the hotel room for Jessa.

"Well I guess it could be worse. I don't know how but she's a smart girl, there has to be something good about him if she trusted him enough to sleep there."

"I know he's a good guy at heart, but he hasn't been himself. I'm afraid that she'll get caught up trying to help him she won't help herself."

"I don't think she'd let that happen. Besides maybe he can help her as much as she's helping him. We both know that despite him hitting females for show, he'd never lay a hand on one, he has too much respect for them to do that, and I think he'd kill any man who harmed a female that he loved in some capacity. Jessa needs people other then us to talk to and hang out with."

"I know you're right. I hate it when someone else is right. I invited him and John to lunch with us, just in case. You should have seen Randy's face when I marched into the room. Jessa just laid there like it was no big deal and Randy looked like he wanted to jump off the balcony. I was impressed though, he didn't budge. I think others would have jumped from the bed like they had done something wrong, but they just laid there as if to say okay so what we were sleeping and you had to wake us."

"I bet Jessa's going to lecture you on bellowing that early in the day."

"I bet she will too." Martin laughed to himself. Right then there was a knock on his door, letting him know that Jessa was out in the hall.

"MARTIN LUNDE I am hungry, let's get moving." Jessa shouted through the door.

"Hold your horses kid." Ric laughed. They headed for the door and walked out into the hall. Martin took note that Randy had chosen to join them after all for lunch.

"No John?" he asked.

"No. I think he drank enough last night to want to sleep it off today. No objections to me joining you all still?" Randy asked.

"None whatsoever. Let's go. I was thinking of just eating in the hotel restaurant. But if there is somewhere else you want to go, speak now or forever hold your peace." Martin said.

"Sounds good to me." Jessa said, everyone agreed and they made their way down to the restaurant.


	5. Whispered Confessions

Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed. I know it's been awhile but I had some major writers block till I went on spring vacation in St. Louis. SO here it is another chapter. Have fun and review and let me know what you think.

-------------------

_August 15, 2006_

Last night was the raw show and right after her and Randy had caught a flight to St. Louis to celebrate Jessa's birthday. Somehow he convinced her going to St. Louis would be more fun then going home and before she knew it she agreed with him and now found herself waking up in Randy's house in his bedroom. Jessa was grateful for the time off, she only had a few days but it was enough to her. On Friday they were to fly out early in the morning in order for house shows over the weekend. Jessa was upset some about leaving right from the area where Raw was the night before, because that meant she hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Ric and her uncle. She had been spending the majority of her time split between her Uncle and Ric as well as Randy and John. Most of the other wrestlers had become better friends with her, but she seemed to favor her 'boys' as they were. She had officially been dubbed Munchkin by Randy and John making her feel accepted.

She was worried about leaving John though. The past two weeks had been rough on him for some reason, and the past week in particular, Randy and she had to help John over a hangover from hell. She had no clue what made him drink as much as he had, but Randy had spent the night in her room only to go back into his in the morning and find John passed out, with his clothes thrown all about the room. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but he wouldn't talk about whatever it was and she was hardly one to badger him since she herself hadn't wanted to answer similar questions.

For whatever reason though, Randy knew more about her then she had intended. He seemed to have a way of pulling information out of her when she least expected it (3am conversations while relaxing). She would catch herself talking about her family and how much she disliked her sister and loved her at the same time, after all as she explained to him, she couldn't _hate_ her because she was blood and the only sister she had. She didn't tell him about Lexi sleeping with her fiancé, but he knew more about their childish feuds. She told him about high school and spending most of her time with her Uncle. He would laugh at the stupid things she had done as a child, and she in turn would listen to his stories about his brother and sister and parents. The two of them had been joined at the hip as much as possible which was odd for her, but she felt safe with Randy and knew above anything else he was a good guy.

She couldn't believe he had talked her into spending her birthday with his family instead of her own. She had thrown the idea past her uncle, and he told her it sounded like fun. That had shocked her as well. She had expected him to inform her birthdays should be spent with your family not someone else's' but he did no such thing. After that it became a matter of getting plane tickets and leaving from the arena. She warned Randy that once in St. Louis she would turn into a tourist and want to go to all the places that might be of a tourist nature for the fun of going and she would in turn drag him to go with her. He had laughed and told her it would be fun to go with her. She hadn't expected that either considering he had grown up around there and probably wouldn't see things from her point of view. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize that Randy had woken up as well.

"Happy birthday Munchkin." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Randall." She whispered back and he smiled.

"Wasn't sure you were awake laying there with your eyes still closed." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm awake, though I think I'd rather still be sleeping and forgetting that today I'm getting another year older." She laughed.

"You're still younger than I am. So what do you want to do today? My parent's are expecting us for dinner tonight, but otherwise the time is ours."

"I don't know. How about we go to the Arch, and the Brewery?" she asked.

"That sounds good. Which one first?" he asked her and smiled when he seen her smile grow.

"Brewery?"

"Okay. Should we eat some breakfast or just grab those cereal bars and eat some lunch out? We could go by Union Station and eat there."

"Um. I think we should eat lunch out. There's got to be a Hard Rock Café around here right?" she asked smiling.

"Yep. There is one at Union Station."

"Good. It's tradition to go there and eat on my birthday." She told him. He mentally filed away that information, all the while thinking of how much he's learned about her and how much she still hid from him.

"I'll go grab a shower first since I'll have to dry my hair some. Then maybe we'll be ready around the same time." She told him poking fun at the fact he always took time to look presentable when they were on the road and going out somewhere.

"Well it won't take me long today. I'm not worried about how I look."

"Yeah sure. I bet I'm still done before you." She told him.

"Whatever miss. Go get your shower and get moving. I'll use the one down the hall so we can be done faster." He told her moving to get clothes from his closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a white fitted t-shirt he then moved to grab underwear and a wife beater from the drawers of his bureau. Jessa got up from the bed and looked through her bag to decide on what to wear. She grabbed out a pair of jean capris and a gray fitted baby t-shirt. It didn't take either of them long to get ready, which shocked Jessa that Randy really was ready by the time she was done. She had pulled her hair through one of his baseball hats and placed her flip flops on her feet, while Randy tied on his tennis shoes.

The two went downstairs giving Jessa time to place her license and credit cards and some cash into a wallet and in her pocket. Randy grabbed two breakfast bars and his camera, and then went for his keys that were hanging by the garage door so they could leave. It didn't take him long to navigate the roads and soon they were parked in front of the Anheuser-Busch Brewery. They got out and walked inside to see about a tour. The people at the desk informed them that a tour would be leaving in about 10 minutes and they could join that so the two decided to look around the inside of the building. They walked around reading the signs about how the beer was made and the history of the product and company. All too soon the tour guide was calling people to the back door and informing them of what they would be seeing. Jessa was excited to get to see the famous Clydesdales horses and ended up taking tons of pictures of them. Randy was enjoying watching her face of pure enjoyment. They bounced from one stop to the other holding hands and laughing at their own stupid jokes. Once the tour was completed, they went into the hospitality room where Jessa drank her two samples of free beer, sharing the second with Randy. On their way out, they stopped in the gift shop where she went crazy buying glasses. It was always a tradition with her to buy glasses or shot glasses from places she went to, and this time she walked away with more glasses than was probably wise but she was having too much fun to worry about the stupidity of buying all of them. Once they were finished there, Randy drove then down to the Arch and parked the car in the parking lot closet to the arch.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her as they jumped out of the car.

"Umm I don't know. I mean I've only been smiling all day long. What do you think?" she said back grinning.

"I think you better run if you don't want me to tickle you to death." He told her. She looked at him debating if he was serious or not and decided that running might not be a bad idea. It was difficult to run in flip flops but she managed it getting away from him and dodging through the trees on the walkway to the Arch. Randy chased after her and eventually grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist, taking them both down in the grass. Still catching his breath he began tickling her informing her to cry uncle if she wanted to get up.

"Never." She yelled back trying to squirm from under his body.

"Say it. Come on Jessa. Uncle. That's it."

"Never."

"That's it. You're getting it now." He told her moving from tickling her sides to the inside of her knees which he learned before was another weak spot of hers.

"I give. I give." She yelled.

"What's that? I can't hear you. Did you say Randy is the best guy ever?"

"Randy is the best guy in the whole wide world." She laughed out.

"That sounds good." He laughed and stopped tickling her. He laid there looking at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and pure smile. He understood John's warning to him then. _Don't fall in love to fast or hard, just in case; she's not capable of catching you right away_. Too late he thought. I already fell for her when I seen her.

"Is it safe enough to get up and go to the Arch?" she asked.

"I think it should be safe. Come on let's go get tickets to the top." He told her moving to get up off the ground and help her up. He tucked her hand in his and they walked to the entrance of the arch. They had to remove everything that could be considered metal which meant cell phones and wallets with change. They made it through the metal detector and grabbed their things from the bucket that was sent through a separate detector. They went over to the line for tickets and stood patiently behind a middle-aged couple. It took them a good 15 minutes before they could get tickets and another 5 before it was decided that Randy would pay for them since it was Jessa's birthday. They were going to take the 1:15 pm tram to the top which would be loading in about 30 minutes. To kill time they decided to check out the Lewis and Clark Museum that was under the Arch. Jessa took Randy's camera and took tons of pictures, even making him pose by the huge wheel. Soon enough they were called to board on the tram so they walked hand in hand to the ticket taker who checked their time on the tickets and moved them through to the next part of the process. They were given two boarding passes for the capsule #2 and they moved onto another waiting room. Inside there, people were standing around checking out the decorations while another man with a camera was taking pictures of those coming in.

"Pose with your girlfriend for a picture?" he asked.

"Sure." Randy said with a smile. He moved to place his arms around Jessa and rested his chin on the top of her head. Both of them smiling the camera man took the picture and gave them a piece of paper with their number on there in case they wished to purchase the photo. They were moved in front of the door for their capsule and then soon taken to the top of the Arch which was 630 ft in the air. Jessa took pictures from the windows and turned to take one of Randy who was looking out at the River. They were left up in the arch for 30 minutes before another tram came up to drop off passengers and take them back down. Jessa had decided that she wanted to see what the gift shop had, so while she was on a mission of her own, Randy went to find the picture the photographer had taken. He seen it on the wall, and immediately grabbed it and stared. They both had cheesy smiles on their faces, their fingers linked at Jessa's middle, where his arms circled her.

"How much?" he asked the sales women.

"Well there are specials. If you would like key chains we can make those or you can just take the two copies that are in that packet." She told him.

"I'll just take these. How much?"

"$8.00" Randy paid the lady and moved to find Jessa finishing up her purchases.

"Hey. I found our picture." He told her.

"Really? Let me see." She told him. He handed her the photo and she laughed. "We look odd standing together. You're so much taller than me."

"Who cares. I thought to buy it so we each have something else to remember about the Arch."

"Awesome. I'll have to put this in my book along with all the other pictures I've been taking with your camera." She told him.

"You do that. So are we ready for Union Station?" he asked.

"Sure am."

The neat thing about Union Station was that there is a hotel inside the station. They had parked the car and ate at the hard rock then decided to go inside the station and do some more shopping and Randy showed Jessa the entrance to the hotel. He also showed her where the Whispering Arch was located at the entrance of the hotel.

"Look. Stand here and face the wall." He told her moving to the other side of the arch.

"Jessa is a dork." He whispered. She laughed when she heard him. "Randy is a punk." She whispered back only to hear his chuckle.

"I'm having fun." He told her. "I like spending time with you Jess."

"Me too Randy. You know what this thing says it used to tell secrets. Want to know a secret?" she asked him.

"Sure. What's that?" he asked.

"I trust you and that scares me." She told him.

"Why does that scare you?" he asked.

"Because the last person I trusted hurt me. Not to put a damper on the mood of today, because it really has been a blast and I'm so happy, but he hurt me badly. Slept with my sister and then beat me. It was the first and last time someone hit me, and though the bruises faded the memories are still there. You asked me before what brought me here that was it." She sighed. Randy took and deep breath and moved from his side of the arch and back over to where she was standing.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I might not always do the right thing or say the right thing, but I won't ever intentionally hurt you, nor would I ever hit you to bruise you. I like playing around with you, but I won't ever raise my hand in harm unless someone is hurting you and I catch them." He told her while turning her to face him.

"It means a lot to me what you've done. I feel like the old me for the first time in years and I like the feeling."

"Well I'm glad. And though it is a sad subject, I'm glad you trust me enough to finally tell me something more about why you're here. Any time you want to talk, I'm here for you. Remember that." he told her pulling her into his arms and a hug.

"You're the best Randy." She smiled.

"You just remember that when I piss you off because I did something stupid. I'm going to remind you of telling me I'm the best when I need to get back into good graces." He laughed.

"I bet you will to. I bet you will."


End file.
